Do It With Flair
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: With Nikki Bella just hours from becoming the longest reigning Divas Champion, Charlotte does the improbable and becomes the new champion. Now on top of the world, her Submission Sorority sisters want to congratulate her and they wanna do it the only way they can. They do it with Flair! Femslash Warning! Charlotte/Paige/Becky! One-Shot?


_A/N: Hey guys, White here and I am pissed the hell off! Spoiler alert to those who may not have seen Monday's episode of Raw: Charlotte appeared to have won the Divas Championship by pinning Brie after Twin Magic failed and needless to say I was fucking marking out guys! AJ's record was safe! However…moments later, for some inexplicable reason, Stephanie came out and reversed the decision, awarding the match to Charlotte on a disqualification, meaning that not only did Nikki retain, but would break AJ's record. This infuriated me for a number of reasons: chief being that I don't feel Nikki deserves such a precious record that AJ worked 14 years to attain, and that in the past when Twin Magic failed, nothing was ever done about it. Needless to say, this here fic reverses that trend while in real-life Char's reign will kick off Sunday. Let the true Divas Revolution begin! Hope y'all like this! For the Nikki fans out there, stay away from this, because this one is totally anti-Nikki! Oh and one more thing, Paige and company are called the Submission Sorority, I don't care if that's also used for porn, it's frickin' badass!_

September 14, 2015: Monday Night Raw Divas Championship Match: Nikki Bella VS Charlotte

Charlotte was on the precipice of making history. She was attempting to do the near impossible and end Nikki Bella's controversial Divas Championship reign and prevent her from overtaking her friend AJ Lee as the longest reigning Divas Champion, and instead leave them tied with 295 days each.

Charlotte and Nikki bounced off the ropes with great, crisp fluidity. And then, BAM! Spear right in the middle of the ring!

Charlotte let out her signature warrior's yell as the crowd was going freaking insane.

"Spear! And this time she got it!" Byron Saxton yelled from the announce table, clearly feeling the energy of what could be the biggest Divas title change in recent history.

"Is it enough?!" Michael Cole yelled as Nikki's little henchwoman Alicia Fox got involved as Charlotte prepared to finish things.

"Look at this! Alicia Fox!" Cole yelled in disgust as while this was going on and the ref was distracted, Brie made the famous Twin Magic switch with Nikki, unknown to Charlotte much to the shock of Cole.

" **HEY, WAIT WAIT WAIT! WAIT WAIT, GUYS YOU SAW! A SWITCH WAS MADE! A SWITCH WAS MADE! THAT'S BRIE! THAT'S BRIE BELLA!** " Cole screamed into the mic as in the ring, Charlotte rolled up Brie.

1…

2…

3!

" **CHARLOTTE'S PINNED BRIE!** " Cole yelled as the bell rang as the crowd exploded as Charlotte's theme, Recognition played to a roaring crowd.

"Here is your winner and the **NEW** Divas Champion, Charlotte!" Lillian Garcia announced as Charlotte's teammates in the Submission Sorority Paige and Becky Lynch stormed the ring and immediately began celebrating with her.

" **TWIN MAGIC…TWIN MAGIC, WELL IT DIDN'T MATTER! CHARLOTTE HAS WON THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP! CHARLOTTE HAS MADE HISTORY!** " Cole yelled as Charlotte's legendary father The Nature Boy Ric Flair raced to the ring and embraced his daughter.

Paige and Becky couldn't be happier as they were both shedding tears of joy as Ric hugged his little girl, never more proud.

" **AND HER EMOTIONAL FATHER, CHARLOTTE'S WON THE DIVAS TITLE! CHARLOTTE HAS THWARTED TEAM BELLA!** " Cole yelled as Ric kissed his daughter on the cheek lovingly.

"Father, daughter world champions." JBL smiled, feeling the magic of such a powerful moment.

Meanwhile outside the ring, Brie was pulling tissue paper out of her bra, whilst Nikki screamed at the ref, trying to plead her case that the title should still be hers on the grounds of a disqualification loss, but it fell on deaf ears.

She had failed in her quest, falling just 2 hours short of history.

The Submission Sorority threesome couldn't help but start laughing as Nikki was throwing a complete tantrum.

Finally, the former champion stormed the ring, with a microphone in hand, Brie and Alicia following suit as Recognition stopped.

"Give me **MY** Championship, **NOW** Charlotte!" Nikki seethed.

Ric couldn't help but give a wry grin as Charlotte giggled.

"Excuse me Nikki? **YOUR** Championship?" Charlotte asked mockingly as she raised it high in the air with pride.

" **YES MY CHAMPIONSHIP, YOU BLEACHED-BLONDE BIMBO! I'M THE LONGEST REIGNING DIVAS CHAMPION!** " Nikki screamed as Charlotte just smiled.

"First of all, get out of my face. Secondly, you are not champion anymore. I am honey. WOOOOO!" Charlotte laughed.

"But you didn't pin me! You pinned my sister! She wasn't even in the match!" Nikki argued.

"Yeah honey, that argument would've worked except for one thing. The same thing happened last time you were champion 3 years ago at Extreme Rules against Layla. Guys in the truck, kindly roll the footage on the tron please." Charlotte requested.

Then on the titantron, the Divas Title match from the 2012 Extreme Rules pay-per-view played, showing the twins making the switch, only for Layla to pin Brie to win the championship as the tron refocused on the 6 Divas in the ring.

"So ya see Nikki, you have no case." Charlotte smirked.

"Charlotte has a valid point guys." Cole agreed.

This sent Nikki off the deep end as she stormed out of the ring, screaming in rage. " **I WAS THIS CLOSE! THE RECORD SHOULD BE MINE!** " She yelled as the crowd serenaded Team Bella in the classic "Hey Hey Goodbye" song.

Recognition resumed as Becky and Paige lifted Charlotte on to their shoulders in celebratory fashion as blue and gold balloons rained down on the new champion along with some confetti as well, pretty much rubbing in the fact that Nikki had failed, as she had planned a similar celebration for herself, as her teammates held her up for several minutes before setting her down and watched as Charlotte climbed to the top rope.

Ric Flair meanwhile was shedding tears of joy. He was the happiest, proudest father in the world right now.

"What a moment here in wrestling history for both Charlotte and Ric Flair! Ric being here to see his daughter capture the Divas title! And September 14th 2015 is a night that will live in Charlotte's mind forever!" Cole announced, smiling all the while.

Charlotte held the title up over her head, letting out a feral victorious scream. "I did it! I did it!" She yelled as she got off the turnbuckle rejoining her Submission Sorority teammates.

Then suddenly the titantron and the lights went out momentarily as then on the tron a pink and black spider appeared on it with these words: The Queen Is Home.

Then a theme that the fans hadn't heard in over 6 months and frankly never thought they'd hear again.

Let's Light it up!

Light it up, light it up, light it tonight!

Let's light it up!

The fans went absolutely rabid at hearing this as it meant only one thing: their hero, AJ Lee was back!

" **OH MY GOD…IT CAN'T BE!** " Cole yelled.

"No way…no freakin' way!" JBL laughed.

Sure enough, the Black Widow herself AJ Lee came out skipping in her husband CM Punk's white Best In The World t-shirt to a thunderous ovation while a cute little brown-haired girl dressed in Charlotte's blue Do It With Flair t-shirt skipped alongside her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's AJ Lee, the woman who held the Divas Championship 295 days is back!" Cole yelled.

"Nikki may share the record with AJ, but I'll be damned if AJ cares Michael! That record in AJ's heart and soul belongs to her and her alone!" JBL laughed.

AJ herself was overwhelmed by the affection and love she was getting from the crowd as she blinked away tears as she got into the ring, and helped the little girl in as well, before lifting her into her arms to show her to the fans which earned a good ovation before setting her back on her feet.

"What a moment right here boys. AJ Lee is back." JBL smiled.

"But John, who's the little girl with AJ? That's what I wanna know." Cole mused.

"If I had to guess, it's AJ's daughter Michael. Let's see if AJ will tell us." JBL answered as AJ had grabbed a microphone.

"Yes, my Black Widow Army, do not adjust your television sets. Mama AJ is home at last!" AJ announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

A thunderous AJ chant broke out which AJ let go on for about a minute before she raised the mic to speak once more.

"Now then," AJ began as she turned to the new champion.

"Charlotte, I want to congratulate you on becoming the new Divas Champion and more importantly preventing an undeserving stiff plastic mannequin from breaking a record I worked my butt off for 14 years trying to attain." AJ smiled at the genetically superior Diva.

Charlotte smiled, in deep admiration for AJ. "Thank you AJ. It's an honor to be in the same ring with someone that was as revolutionary to the Divas Division's evolution as you were." She smiled.

AJ giggled. "Thank you Charlotte, but you make it sound like I'm finished. When I said I retired 6 months ago, it was to get out of my contract so I could rest up my body and spend some time with my family. Punk is at home with my kids, which brings me to the little angel in the ring with me. WWE Universe, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Riley Jane Brooks!" AJ smiled, beaming with pride as Riley innocently looked around as the sold-out Raw crowd cheered for her.

Charlotte smiled. "Aw…you brought Riley. Hi angel!" She cooed, as Riley toddled over to Charlotte.

"Aw…you are the sweetest thing honey." Charlotte giggled, giving the small girl a hug.

"Riley loves her Aunt Char-Char. All 4 of my kids love ya." AJ beamed.

"Well I'll be. Punk and AJ with 4 kids, God help us all." JBL joked, laughing.

Ric then got his own mic and began to speak. "Well Miss AJ, The Nature Boy, Woooo! He's happy that you have a family, but I got one important question for ya little lady. Since you're here tonight, the world has got to know, have you come back to wrestle?" Ric asked.

AJ giggled. "Well Naitch I'll tell ya. Before I came out here, I went and spoke to Boss Lady. It took me a bit of time, but I've signed a brand-new 6-year contract baby!" AJ yelled as the crowd came completely unglued.

"Did you hear that Michael?! We'll have AJ through 2021!" JBL laughed.

"I heard it John, this is great! What a season premiere this has been! And we still got so much more to come!" Cole yelled.

"Well AJ, after Night of Champions, I'll be glad to make you the new #1 contender for my championship. We could put on one of the greatest rivalries ever!" Charlotte grinned to which Ric looked ecstatic at the idea.

"I agree sweetheart, but focus on Sunday. And once again congratulations." AJ smiled as she and Riley left the ring together as Lets Light It Up played, leaving the 3 members of the Submission Sorority alone with each other as Ric departed alongside AJ, blowing a kiss to his daughter.

Becky and Paige got devilish looks in their eyes as Paige whispered in Charlotte's ear.

"Hey champ, let's take this to the hotel, whattya say?" She whispered seductively.

"Like your shirt says, do it with Flair. And baby, we can certainly do it with flair…" Becky purred, her Irish accent thick with lust.

Charlotte shuddered, getting visibly excited. "You two are so on. Let's get out of here." She grinned as Recognition once again played as the 3 left together.

"What a night for that young lady!" Cole smiled before moving to plug the rest of Raw.

As soon as they got to the back, Charlotte was congratulated by her fellow superstars and divas, including Natalya who Charlotte was very close to.

"Congratulations pumpkin. You earned it." Nattie smiled, giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you Nat, and I promise I'll get you a title shot. You've been overlooked for way too long." Charlotte answered.

Nattie smiled. "Thanks hun. And once again, congratulations. Have a good night." Nattie said as she headed to the Divas locker room.

The Submission Sorority immediately piled into Becky's Ferrari and drove off to the hotel.

As they drove, Paige constantly teased Charlotte with kisses and letting the new champ feel up her boobs as she grinned.

"Paaaaige…you're driving me crazy…I'm getting so wet." Charlotte moaned as they pulled into the hotel.

"That's the goal pumpkin." Paige smiled.

"You are evil!" Charlotte whined.

"Blame AJ, she taught me well." Paige snickered.

"Come on lass, we have our room already reserved. Let's go." Becky smirked.

The 3 divas quickly headed upstairs to their room, putting up a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

"Now then…" Becky murmured, stripping out of her Lass Kicker shirt and wrestling shorts to reveal an Irish green bra and panties which made both Paige and Charlotte begin to drool.

"Damn…" Both girls muttered.

"Like what y'all see lasses?" Becky smirked.

"Bloody hell…you know it Becky!" Paige squealed.

"Then let's see what your bringin to the party eh?" Becky smirked.

Paige smirked, removing her This Is My House shirt, and black wrestling shorts to reveal a dark purple bra and panties, which elicited a loud moan from the champion Charlotte, making Paige's smirk widen.

"Hey Beck?" She grinned.

"Yeah girl?" The fiery redhead replied.

"I think we got Char excited…" Paige snickered.

Becky nodded, grinning. "Let's rock her world."

Paige nodded, as she and Becky headed to Charlotte's side and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed.

Charlotte looked up at her friends and smiled. "Do it." She purred.

Becky smiled, gently removing Charlotte's Do It With Flair shirt while Paige removed her friend's shorts, revealing a dark blue bra and panties.

Becky and Paige smiled, sliding off their bra and panties, while Charlotte unhooked her own bra, tossing it away.

Paige then gently removed Charlotte's panties as she and Becky looked at Paige with gentle regard.

"You sure your ready for this pumpkin?" Paige asked softly.

"Yeah sweetheart, we don't wanna hurt you." Becky mused softly.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me." The Nature Girl replied.

"Okay love." Paige smiled and began to lick on Charlotte's nipples working on making them hard.

"Ohhhh Paaaaige…mmmmmm…ahhhhh…that feels so good!" Charlotte moaned.

"I know it does. Becks, double her pleasure my dear." Paige cooed.

"You got it babe!" Becky grinned and began to gently finger her tag partner and best friend.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck! Beeeeeecky!" Charlotte yelled.

"Atta girl Char-Char, moan for us…" Paige cooed, lovingly biting down on her nipples.

"Ohhhh…Paige….mmmm…I love you two girls…" Charlotte moaned.

"We love you too lassie." Becky cooed, licking her fingers to moisten them as she further delved into Charlotte's opening, sending The Nature Girl into the throes of passion once again.

"Ahhhhh fuuuuuuck! That feels so fucking good!" Charlotte yelled.

Paige smiled and moved down to Charlotte's sweet spot as well, fingering her hard.

"Ohhhh God…this is so amazing…" Charlotte moaned.

Paige smirked. "We're gonna make you submit to us. To the Submission Sorority…" She said with a lewd smile on her face.

"Aye, Paige is right. You're gonna submit. We'll make you feel so good you'll wanna tap." Becky smirked pervertedly.

"Then do it." Charlotte smirked.

"You got it!" Both girls affectionately growled, plunging their fingers into Charlotte's sweet spot making her scream so loud her voice went up an octave.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuck! I'm gonna come!" Charlotte screamed.

"Come for us baby, but as you do, yell that you submit to the Sorority and tap the bed." Paige instructed before they fingered her one more time.

" **I SUBMIT TO THE SORORITY! AHHHHHHHH!** " Charlotte yelled as she furiously tapped the bed and her juices gushed out of her.

Charlotte fell back against the pillows panting heavily. "Holy shit…" She gasped.

"Alright honey, it's my turn." Becky grinned.

"Good point, Char's gonna be out for a bit." Paige giggled.

"Yep, so what's the plan babe?" Becky cooed.

"Lay back for me and I'll eat you out with my tongue." Paige smiled sexily.

Becky giggled. "You got it." She said, laying back on the bed next to Charlotte and spreading her legs.

Paige then plunged her tongue deep into Becky's snatch, sending her screaming in bliss.

" **AHHHHH! FUUUUUCK PAAAAAIGE! THAT'S SOOOO GOOD!** " Becky shrieked.

"That's right my little Irish lover, take my tongue! You love it!" Paige lovingly hissed as she plunged in again even harder.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YEEEEEEEEEES! SOOOOO FUCKING GOOD!** " Becky yelled.

At this point, Charlotte had recovered from her orgasm and began aiding Paige in licking Becky out.

"Get ready to submit for us, our sweet lil Lass Kicker." Paige whispered hotly in her ear making Becky moan with need.

"Fucking teases…" Becky growled, needing release.

"You know you love it babe, wooooo!" Charlotte grinned.

"Yes I do, now fucking finish me!" Becky snarled, panting in desire.

"Oooh, your quite the feisty one aren't you Becky?" Paige teased.

"Hell yeah I am, now finish me off!" Becky barked.

"Okay baby, but remember to submit to the Sorority and tap the bed." Charlotte purred.

Becky nodded, readying herself.

They then plunged their tongues into Becky as deep as they could.

" **AHHHHHHH! I SUBMIT TO THE SORORITY!"** Becky yelled, tapping furiously as her juices gushed out of her which Paige and Charlotte greedily swallowed down.

Becky gasped for breath this time. "Holy…holy shit, y'all are good…" She gasped.

Paige grinned. "Round 3. My turn." She smirked.

Becky and Charlotte ravaged her for a good 5 minutes, wearing her out until she was ready…

" **I SUBMIT TO THE SORORITY! AHHHHHHHHH!** " Paige screamed furiously tapping as her juices exploded out of her.

All 3 women collapsed in a tired, sweaty heap but they couldn't be happier.

"A new champ…and sex with my two favorite girls. What a perfect night." Charlotte smiled.

"We agree baby, and we love you." Paige and Becky purred, cuddling with her as the three beautiful Divas fell asleep together, to put an end to a perfect night…

To be continued?


End file.
